


(не)Сумасшествие

by sverhanutaya



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, On Opposite Sides, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychology, Unhealthy Relationships, Villain Quentin Beck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Питер и рад был бы списать всё на временное помешательство, на буйство подростковых гормонов, на очередную больную игру Бека с его рассудком. Вот только всё это неправда.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 3





	(не)Сумасшествие

Он знает, что его жалеют, ему сочувствуют. Он знает, как о нём говорят за глаза, и сколько бы его ни заверяли в том, что признаю́т его способность трезво оценивать ситуацию, в их представлении он остаётся "бедным ребёнком", которого едва не случившийся конец света надломил, смерть любимого наставника глубоко травмировала, а появление в его жизни человека, который завлёк, обманул и предал его доверие, добило окончательно. Он всё знает, но покладисто кивает в ответ на их заверения о том, что к его мнению прислушиваются, ему верят и с его позицией согласны. Что проку тратить силы и время на попытки кого-либо переубедить, если априори ясно, что ему не поверят? Питер прекрасно всё это осознаёт и не выступает, предпочитая плыть по течению. Он исправно принимает выписанные ему лекарства. С рекомендованной частотой посещает групповую терапию, пускай по возможности отмалчивается. Ходит в школу, проводит время с друзьями, раздумывает над тем, какой выбрать колледж. Ведёт самую обыкновенную жизнь самого обыкновенного подростка. Красно-чёрный костюм прочно обосновался в шкафу и медленно покрывается пылью. Ему настоятельно порекомендовали, и он согласился, что геройскую деятельность лучше пока отложить. Убедили, что он не единственный на свете защитник невинных и мир не рухнет, если Человек Паук на какое-то время возьмёт восстановительный перерыв. Питер не уверен, что это лучшая стратегия по возвращению в колею кого-либо, даже того, кто в этом по-настоящему нуждается, но он не спорит.

Ему не говорят, где похоронен Мистерио. Опасаются, что он окончательно рехнётся и разроет могилу, дабы убедиться, что тот действительно мёртв? А после этого, не ровен час, решит и сам на себя руки наложить? Возможно, так они и думают. Питер не спорит и с этим.

***

_Если какое-либо событие происходит единожды, то, как правило, речь идёт о случайности. Повторение в точности того же события именуют совпадением. Если же означенное событие имело место три раза, то говорят уже о закономерности._

_Питер не вполне уверен, сколько повторений насчитывается в его случае — очевидно потому, что было их гораздо больше трёх._

_Мистерио жёстко целует его в губы, предварительно сорвав с него маску и грубо познакомив его спину с холодной кирпичной стеной в не самом чистом переулке. Не то чтобы в такие минуты Питеру было особое дело до окружающей обстановки. Он бы согласился сделать это где угодно, где бы только Квентину вздумалось._

_Им обоим отлично известно, что Питер способен одним ударом перешибить ему хребет, одной рукой свернуть шею, одним толчком отбросить от себя на десяток метров. Но Питер знает, что не сделает этого. И Квентин тоже знает._

_Питер и рад был бы списать всё на временное помешательство, на буйство подростковых гормонов, на очередную больную игру Бека с его рассудком. Вот только всё это неправда. Во всяком случае по большей части. Потому что он отдаёт себе полный отчёт в том, что делает. Он полноценный хозяин собственному телу, и это по его допущению губы приоткрываются, уступая чужим властным губам и захватническому языку; это с его согласия ноги разъезжаются в стороны, когда Бек подхватывает его под бёдра и усаживает на край пустого грузового ящика; это с его позволения собственные руки не пытаются оттолкнуть или хотя бы помешать действиям врага, но напротив: прижимают ещё теснее, не позволяя отстраниться даже чуть-чуть. Это его пальцы когтят чужую броню под красным плащом на спине, превозмогая искушение вскрыть золотистый панцирь, как консервную банку, чтобы добраться до голой кожи. Это его лёгкие, голосовые связки, язык и губы производят совершенно непристойные охи и стоны, рискуя привлечь случайных свидетелей. Это он, Человек Паук, хвалёный народный герой, подставляется и отдаётся врагу и преступнику отнюдь не из благородного самопожертвования во имя благой цели. Ему нет оправдания. Питер его себе и не ищет. Они с Беком сто́ят друг друга._

_И во всём этом он не жертва и даже не свидетель — он всегда соучастник того, что происходит между ними в тёмных подворотнях и глухих переулках, в номерах отелей и бесконечно сменяющихся убежищах. Бек никогда его не насиловал и не принуждал попросту потому, что невозможно снасильничать над тем, кто сам х о ч е т. А Питер хотел, всегда и везде._

_Их рандеву чаще всего походили на взрывающийся в руках фейерверк: восхитительно, ярко, красиво, но головокружительно быстро и больно. Когда двое находятся по разные стороны, иначе и быть не может. Но в глубине души Питеру хотелось бы иначе. Всякий раз, распластавшись совершенно без сил на растерзанной постели, Питер глядел в удаляющуюся обнажённую спину Квентина и мысленно просил: «Останься», — но никогда не решался произнести этого вслух._

_А в тот день, когда он, сидя на асфальте, истекая кровью и слезами, держал безвольную голову Квентина у себя на коленях и, глядя в стремительно гаснущие голубые глаза, безостановочно, как мантру, разбитыми губами кричал на шёпоте: «Не уходи, не уходи, останься со мной, прошу тебя, не уходи!..» — было уже поздно._


End file.
